


Inércia

by Perabaixa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perabaixa/pseuds/Perabaixa
Summary: O dia-a-dia normal da adolescência de quem tem superpoderes.





	Inércia

Tu já se perguntou quantas pernas uma mosca tem?  
Bom, caso já tenha, saiba que são 6. Eu acabei de ver isso. Eu tô vendo isso agora.  
Tem uma mosca voando na minha frente, parada. À olho nu, parece que são 6 patas mesmo, mas como ter certeza… pera, calma aí.  
Ok, voltei, fui pegar uma lupa. Agora, vamos ver mais de perto…  
Meu deus, que bicho feio.  
_…Por que ela é tão peluda?…_  
Mudando um pouco de assunto, tu sabe aquele barulhinho das moscas? Aquele que elas fazem de algum jeito (as asinhas delas batendo, eu acho?) pra encher o saco das pessoas. Sabe?  
Então, eu, como qualquer pessoa sã, detesto esse barulho… mas eu tenho que admitir que é muito estranho ter uma mosca voando na tua frente e não ouvir nada…  
Se bem que é difícil pedir barulho quando o teu corpo tá acelerado em _mach_ 3.  
Enfim, agora que eu sanei a minha dúvida, hora de desacelerar.  
Lentamente, a mosca, que tava parada no ar feito uma estátua, volta a se mexer, e parte “em alta velocidade” pra sei lá aonde. O tal barulhinho chato dela volta também, junto com os sons que meus pais fazem no andar de baixo.  
Falando em moscas, eu descobri pra onde ela tava indo. Ou pelos onde ela quer ir.  
Ela tá batendo de cabeça na janela fechada do meu quarto. Na moral ,por que ela tá fazendo isso? O bicho tem tipo três bilhões de mini-olhos em cada olho mas não consegue ver o vidro? Ou que a minha porta tá escancarada?  
…Aliás, por que elas são tão peludas mesmo? Calma lá, deixa eu pesquisar aqui rapidinho…  
— Ô DUDA! — Minha mãe grita do andar de baixo, quebrando a minha concentração e quase me fazendo infartar de susto ao mesmo tempo. — TUDO PRONTO PRA ESCOLA?  
Uh…  
Olho pro relógio: meia hora pra aula começar. E demora uma meia hora pra chegar lá a pé.  
Olho pro minha frente: o meu tema de casa incompleto.  
…Bom, parece um problema pro futuro.  
— TUDO PRONTO! — Grito de volta, enfiando o meu caderno na mochila e indo pro andar de baixo, onde os meus pais estão me esperando.  
Meu pai é um homem meio alto e magro de pele morena e cabelo preto. Um fato interessante sobre ele: eu não lembro de uma vez sequer que eu vi ele sem um sorriso no rosto e um brilho alegre no olhar.  
— Duda! — Meu pai diz, com o seu sorriso de sempre no rosto. — Deixa eu adivinhar, fazendo o teu tema pra hoje, né? — Fazer o que? O cara me conhece bem.  
Minha mãe tem a figura bem definida, no sentido atlético da palavra, e a pele de cor negra. Ela mantém uma expressão severa no rosto quase o tempo todo. Ela também é a única pessoa da casa que faz escolhas de vida aceitáveis.  
— Já vai ser a terceira vez que tu quase se atrasa nessa semana! — Ela diz.  
— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só não vi o tempo passar, tá?  
— Outro motivo pra se arrumar mais cedo! — Minha mãe pontuou, o que por sinal até que faz sentido. Agora que eu vi, ela tá segurando um copo vazio na mão. — De qualquer forma, tu chegou a tomar o teu remédio? — Uuuuh…. — Lógico que não. Toma aqui. — Ela me diz enquanto me alcança um copo d’água e um remédio.  
— Valeu. — Digo depois de engolir o remédio. Ele tem um gosto bem ruim e não faz nenhum milagre, mas eu tenho que admitir que ele ajuda bastante a durante a aula.  
Meu pai coloca a mão no meu ombro pra a chamar minha atenção. — Tem certeza que tu não quer que eu te leve de carro? Eu saio em uns dez minutos de qualquer jeito.  
— Não precisa, não. Eu prefiro ir andando mesmo.  
— Por falar nisso-  
— Sem _acelerar_. — Interrompo, quase saindo pela porta. - Eu sei, mãe.  
Meus pais me olharam de um jeito meio descrente e irônico, mas desfizeram o olhar logo depois. Se aproximando, eles me abraçaram.  
— Até depois, Duda. — disse meu pai, bagunçando meu cabelo em um cafuné.   
— Tchau, pessoa que saiu de mim. — Ela diz olhando nos meus olhos carinhosamente… até ela levantar uma sobrancelha em ironia. — E vê se não se esquece de terminar o teu tema quando chegar lá. — Droga, eles me me conhecem muito bem…  
Com um aceno, comecei a minha jornada para escola. O que nos dá um tempinho pra conversar.  
Acho que dá pra começar comigo, né?  
Meu nome, como já devem ter percebido, é Duda. Não, não é um apelido, é meu nome mesmo. Eu tenho 14 anos, pele meio-escura, olhos castanhos e cabelo negro.  
Um ponto importante (mais sobre o que eu visto do que sobre eu mesmo): quase sempre, eu tô usando blusão, aqueles com um bolsão na frente, mesmo quando não tá frio. É só bem confortável mesmo.  
Era isso, né? Não acho que tenha mais alguma coisa relevante sobre mim…  
… Ah, eu também consigo correr em velocidades supersônicas sem nem suar.  
É, pensando bem, isso é um pouco importante, eu acho.  
Começando do começo: como eu consegui esses poderes. Bem, a resposta é muito simples na verdade. Eu não faço a menor ideia. Tipo, a mínima. Eu simplesmente consigo fazer isso desde que eu era um bebê.   
(Parando pra pensar, meus pais devem ter passado por uns belos sufocos…)  
Enfim, eu e meus pais apelidamos esse “poder” de “acelerar”. A gente chamava de “correr” antes, mas é muito mais que isso. Não é como se eu conseguisse dar “investidas” super-rápidas, como um foguete ou algo assim, eu acelero _tudo_. Desde a minha respiração e o meu metabolismo até o meu raciocínio.  
É tipo a mesma coisa só que mais legal.  
Um fato sobre o meu poder: eu adoro ele! Não tem sensação melhor do que ver o mundo congelando enquanto tu fica normal. É libertador. Fora que ajuda muito fazer as coisas mais rápido quando se é impaciente como eu.  
Por falar nisso, lembra que eu falei que demorava meia hora pra chegar na escola? Pois é. Me aguentei só pelos primeiros dez minutos e acelerei no resto. Cheguei em menos de dois segundos. Mais ou menos 1,94 segundo, pra ser mais especifico. Pois é, eu sou bom com números. Às vezes.  
Enfim, chega de falar sobre mim, afinal, eu finalmente cheguei.  
A minha escola não é o meu ambiente ou horário favorito do dia, mas algumas coisas deixam ela mais suportável:  
— DUDA! — E lá vem uma delas.  
— ELI! — Grito de volta. — Eaí, como é que tá?  
Eliza é uma garota de sardas e cabelo ruivo, longo e trançado, que tá vindo na minha direção. Quando ela me alcança, ela me abraça como cumprimento.  
— Tudo de boas, — Ela disse sorrindo, até o rosto dela virar uma careta de desgosto. — exceto aquela desgraça daquele tema de matemática… tu chegou a terminar ele? Eu preciso de ajuda.  
… Como é que é?…  
Oh, não.  
_O futuro chegou._  
— Uh… ok, bora pra sala! — Falei com urgência, já puxando ela pra nossa sala.  
— Sério? Achava que tu ia terminar um tema de matemática, tu não gostava de fazer contas?  
— Eu, uh, me distrai…  
— Ah, — Suspirou ela. — faz sentido.  
Na sala, nos vemos em meio aos outros poucos alunos que já tinham chegado, todos conhecidos meus. Tirando um.  
Uma menina desconhecida tá sentada numa mesa, lá no canto, distante do resto da sala. Ela era um pouco gordinha, usava óculos grandes e tinha cabelo curto e arrepiado. A cabeça dela tá apoiada no próprio braço, claramente desinteressada do resto do mundo.  
Quem será que ela é…?  
Na verdade, tema primeiro, estranhos misteriosos depois. Já volto!

———————————————————

Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack…  
Nesse ritmo, eu bato de leve nas minha mesa com os dedos. É aula de filosofia que, mesmo não odiando ela, tá longe de ser a minha favorita (principalmente com tanta falação do professor).   
O ritmo me ajuda a concentrar, mas é quase impossível me manter assim por muito tempo. Nesses pequenos lapsos de atenção, quando eu começo a pensar sobre coisa nenhuma, eu dou uma pequena olhada pra trás, por curiosidade ou só por olhar mesmo, e acabo encontrando alguém me olhando de volta.  
Por algum motivo, a garota nova tava me encarando. Não com raiva, nem curiosidade; parecia ser desinteresse, na verdade. Acho que dá pra imaginar meu desconforto.  
O resto da aula passou na mesma e assim continuou no inicio da próxima aula: matemática. Eu gosto bastante dessa matéria, então, normalmente, eu não preciso muito dos meus tiques pra me ajudar, mas hoje tava bem difícil de prestar atenção.  
Acho que a Eli percebeu isso, porque, no meio de uma parte da aula que era pra gente fazer exercícios (que, logicamente, todo mundo só usa pra papear), ela me chamou pra conversar:  
— Duda, tá tudo bem?  
— Uhum, tudo, tirando a menina nova. — Eu respondo, começando a erguer a minha mão pra apontar pra desconhecida… até que a Eli me deu um tapa no braço. — Ai! Por que?!  
— “Ai! PoR qUe?”. Tu não pode simplesmente apontar pra uma pessoa do nada! É falta de educação!  
— E precisava do tapa? — Pergunto enquanto acaricio meu braço.  
— Lógico! É pra tu aprender! A dor é a melhor professora. — Ela disse como se fosse um fato mega-filosófico e não uma frase aleatória que ela lembrou na hora. — De qualquer jeito, que a novata fez?  
— Ela fica me encarando!  
— Uh? Por que?  
— É isso que eu quero saber, né?!  
Ignorando a indignação da minha voz, A Eli começa a cutucar o queixo em pensamento. — Talvez ela só queira saber por que que tu fica batendo na mesa no meio da aula?  
— Pelo jeito que ela tava me olhando? Acho que não.  
— Hum… um crush?  
— Pelo olhar de peixe morto dela, eu diria que não.  
— Ah, então sei lá!  
— Que grande ajuda que tu é, hein?! — Desvio o meu olhar rapidinho em direção da novata, sabe, só pra saber se ela ainda tá me olhando. Mas, qual não foi a minha surpresa? A bendita não tá lá. — Ué?  
— Ei. — AI MEU DEUS DO CÉ… Ah, é só a garota nova.  
A minha reação explosiva (mas, na minha opinião, extremamente apropriada) chamou a atenção de alguns colegas por uns segundos, o que me envergonhou um pouco. Mas a garota nova parecia tá me olhando com… raiva? — Uh… oi…?  
— Seu nome é Duda, né? — Ela pergunta pra mim, claramente impaciente.  
— S-sim, sou eu.  
— Será que tu pode se encontrar comigo depois da aula? Preciso conversar contigo sobre uma coisa.  
— Uh… — Normalmente, eu já tenho dificuldade de olhar nos olhos das pessoas que eu converso, mas é ainda mais impossível no caso dela. Eu não faço a menor idéia do que ela pode tá pensando! — …Ok?  
— Ótimo. Te vejo atrás da escola. — E lá vai ela, de volta pro canto da sala. Me deixando no meu lugar com uma cara de surpresa e confusão (e um pouco de medo, não vou mentir).  
Eu olho pra Eli e ela tá olhando pra novata pelo canto de olho. — Então… — Ela começa, desviando o olhar pra mim. — Boa sorte. — E daí volta a se concentrar nos exercícios da aula, me abandonando com os meus próprios problemas feito uma covarde.  
Bom… Boa sorte pra mim também, eu acho…

———————————————————

5 minutos depois do fim da aula, eu já tava atrás da escola.  
Enquanto a novata não chega, eu fico batendo na parede com meus dedos, quase que nem eu fiz na aula, mas agora sem ritmo. Achei que, fazendo isso, minha ansiedade ia embora ou pelo menos ia diminuir.  
Lógico que não deu certo.  
Sério, por que a menina nova vem pedir pra conversar comigo do nada? Ela quer pedir alguma coisa? Talvez, me bater pra estabelecer dominância? Um ato de vingança por algo que eu fiz há muito tempo e não me lembro mais? Será que foi por causa daquela vez no campinho? Bom, desculpa tio Pete se eu não sabia qual era o número do hospital!  
— Oi. — AI MEU DEUS D- ah, ela chegou.  
— Tu gosta de me dar susto, né? — Eu digo pra ela com uma das mãos no peito, tentando acalmar a minha respiração. De novo.  
—… Eu tô aqui a uns trinta segundos te vendo fazer caretas pro ar.  
— Ah. — Eu respondo com cara de trouxa. — Enfim, o que tu queria mesmo?  
— Ah, claro. — Ela começa, me olhando fixamente, extremamente calma. Não mantive a troca de olhares por muito tempo. — Eu me chamo Olivia. Me mudei pra essa cidade faz menos de uma semana. Eu vim atrás de você. —… _Stalker_. — E… eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.  
— Eh… Ok. E… Qual é a pergunta? — Eu pergunto hesitantemente.  
Se inclinando um pouco na minha direção, a boca dela finalmente fez alguma coisa que podia ser chamada de sorriso, que fez um péssimo trabalho em me acalmar. — Você tem medo de cobras?  
…  
Uh?  
Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se eu tinha ouvido errado ou se ela realmente tinha me espancado e eu tô delirando nesse exato momento, uma sensação estranha surgiu na minha perna, me paralisando no lugar. Parecia que alguma coisa tava subindo nela… Mas tinha uma textura estranhamente rochosa. Lentamente, desvio o meu olhar pra baixo…  
Tinha uma cobra ali.  
E eu tenho quase certeza que ela é feita de pedra.  
… É, eu tô delirando.  
Por instinto, eu dou um tapa na cara dela pra ela sair dali, o que, por sorte, funcionou (não façam isso em casa, crianças). Mas, ao invés de sair rastejando por aí, me atacar, ou sei lá o que cobras fazem quando são estapeadas, ela só ficou me olhando, bem psicopata.  
Por medo, eu começo a ir pra trás o mais rápido que as minhas pernas conseguem até eu me encostar na parede, sem perder aquele bicho demoníaco de vista.  
— Uou. — Eu ouço a (como é que era o nome?… Ah, lembrei!) Olimpia no meu lado. Ela tinha um leve tom de surpresa na voz (como é que ela consegue ficar calma e surpresa ao mesmo tempo?!).  
— Uh…? — Eu pergunto, ainda sem desviar o olhar da cobra.  
— Então era verdade… — Essa frase consegue me fazer desviar o olhar pra ela, que tava me olhando com os olhos levemente arregalados em surpresa (então ela consegue ter emoções…).  
Eu fiquei olhando por alguns segundos, tentando entender o porquê dela estar olhando surpresa pra mim e não pra cobra _literalmente_ feita de pedra na nossa frente. Como eu, em qualquer quesito, poderia ser interessante o suficiente pra ela me olhar assim?  
…“O mais rápido que as minhas pernas conseguem”…  
_Eu acelerei na frente da menina nova_.  
— E-eu sei que parece loucura o que tu acabou de ver, — Ok, cérebro, bola uma desculpa. Qualquer coisinha serve no momento. — mas se eu te falar que ilusões de super-velocidade como resultado de picada de cobras de pedra são na verdade bem comuns, tu acreditaria em mim? —… Não há, NO MUNDO, alguém mais idiota do que eu.  
— Super-velocidade, é? — Deu ruim. — Então é uma essência de amplificação…. — Ela comenta coçando o queixo com uma das mãos enquanto a cobra começa a ir na direção dela.  
— Uuuuuh… — Eu aponto pra cobra, que começou a se enrolar na perna da Olivia. Se ela teve reação? Acho tu sabe a resposta. — Ela é tua amiga…?  
— Nah. — Ela disse com um aceno de mão meio indiferente. A “cobra não-amiga” subiu no braço dela. — Eu sou uma manipuladora, não invocadora.  
—… Isso deveria me querer dizer alguma coisa?  
— Então tu não sabe de nada mesmo?  
— Pelo visto não?!  
— Da onde você acha que vem a sua velocidade?  
Uh, respostas. Legal.  
— Eu não faço ideia. — Eu respondo, ainda com medo da cobra. — Só sei que eu consigo acelerar desde que eu nasci.  
— Bem, — Ela começa, coçando a cabeça com a mão livre da cobra. — eu não tô com saco pra explicar tudo agora e você ainda vai ter que ir ver algum oficial de qualquer jeito… Mas, resumindo, existem pessoas com poderes. E você e eu somos duas delas.  
— Pessoas com poderes? Tipo, super-heróis e coisa e tal?  
— Mais ou menos. Bem, menos “heróico” e mais… aleatório…  
— Uh?  
— Eles nos dão o nome de “para-humanos”, uma variação da raça humana com habilidades paranormais.  
— E quem seriam “eles”?  
— O governo, basicamente. Eles monitoram as nossas atividades e localização, pra garantir que a gente não tá fazendo nada de errado.  
— Ah, tá bom, tá bom… E agora? O que acontece?  
— Como eu disse, você vai ter que falar com algum oficial pra oficializar o seu status como para-humano. — ela fala enquanto a cobra de pedra sai do braço dela e se move pra um buraco no chão que eu não tinha percebido. — Acho que dá pra ir pra sede dessa cidade no final de semana.  
— O quê? Ah, sim, sim, a gente pode. — A cobra entra no buraco e preenche ele, se tornando uma com o chão. Um momento depois, parecia que nunca houve um buraco ali. Super-normal. — Mas que tem que oficializar?  
— Ahhh. — Ela suspira rolando os olhos de leve (mal-educada). — Basicamente, o que você consegue fazer e um nome pra sua essência.  
— Tá, e, só pra confirmar, o que é uma essência, mesmo?  
— Os seus poderes. — Ela falou, curta e grossa, como se fosse óbvio. Virando um pouco a cabeça, ela pergunta: — Você já tem alguma ideia de nome? A minha, por exemplo, é Serpente.  
— Bom, eu e a minha família chamamos o meu poder de “acelerar”, então… Aceleração fica bom pra minha, eu acho.  
— Provavelmente. — A Olivia (acho que esse que era o nome certo) diz, balançando os ombros. — O nome não importa muito nos final das contas. Enfim, Duda, — Ela diz, se virando pra ir embora. — tchau. Nos vemos no fim de semana.  
— Ah, claro, tchau. — Eu aceno pra ela, que já tinha sumido da minha vista.  
Ok, deixa eu recapitular... Uma garota nova na minha turma, essa mesma garota consegue criar cobras de pedras (que ainda me dão um pouco de medo), eu descobri que existe uma agência governamental secreta que rege uma raça de sub-espécie de seres humanos, que, pelo visto, eu e a novata fazemos parte e eu vou conversar com oficiais dessa sociedade pra me documentar…  
Nossa, que terça-feira esquisita.


End file.
